The Gravewalker
by thenewjubi
Summary: Death was the beginning for a child of Gravity falls. As the best delivers the blow to reap the soul of the last Shinobi. His eyes turned white, his body crushed from its strength. Yet, this was just the start. A warrior long forgotten spirit been watching every step he took waiting for a moment. Waiting for a moment to claim a puppet worthy of him. And it came, the Kyubi has risen


**So I think I may be the first Fanfic writer to do this. But at the end of every chapter I will try to do a video game review. Since I well Love games. First up is titanFall. If you wish to read it, read the AN at the end. Review, i own nearly shit and I love all you guys and gals.**

* * *

><p>Strange, it felt strange dying. Feeling the body slowly numb, his body cold, heart rate so slow yet booming in his ears as his vision blurred. Yet, something was different. Very mush so. His mind was never so clear, his memories past him. His achievements in the martial arts world. Discovering the magic and demonic world hidden with his adopted father. Spending the time with his brother, may not be by blood but Soos somehow made him smile every waking moment. Getting in insane moments with his cousins Dipper and Mable. Then Wendy, that redheaded trouble making angle that fell into his heart so easily. And yet, in his last breathes he finally realized this. A sham, really. Finally discovering his true feelings in his last seconds.<p>

Coughing blood the man gripped a bloody broken sword his only eyes starring in the glowing red of a Germloblin. A powerful demon said to guard the devil themselves, something that would slaughter all beings. Yet, he would become the first, to show this beast the true power of his own demon. The power of man will destroy this best. He couldn't risk this beast to live, all ready driving two insane with horror. To let it live would be the deaths of many. He couldn't let this happen.

**"Such will."** The best spoke his voice vibrating the very ground as her looked at his dying opponent .** "Never I would image you humans to have such strength. Sham I will destroy such courage. Yet than again, you are something greater than a man"** The best said charging swinging his arms into the air aiming too smash him into the ground. Using every bit of reaming life the blond charged thrusting the blade towered the beast.

"Die." He spoke as the blade pierced his chest going through the beast heart. The blood simple released the blade before his bright blue eyes turned to a cold grey, his tan skin turning cold as he fell to the ground blood pouring through his mouth. His last sight was the tears of his little girl as he fell to the ground. Finally reaching the cold embraces of sweet death.

Or so the devil and god above believed, yet a creature at bay was finally making it's move. A creature both banished from hell and heaven. An forgotten soldier that destroyed hundreds upon thousands with out remorse. A creature even the devil was discussed of. This this was the Kyuubi No Yoka. A worrier beyond the tails of time. And finally after all those years he would be able to walk this world. And finally have his revenge. The boys eyes glowed a sinister red before as quickly as it came it vanished. And so, the creation of the first creature named Gravewalker was brought to life. A creature beyond the grip of death.

* * *

><p>It was a rather normal day at the Mystery shack, the second most visited museum in all of Gravity falls. It's owner and creator Stan was a myth hunter collecting magical and mystical creatures the government kept hidden from the world. To bad it was all but lies. He was a scam artist randomly creating strange things to draw in the ones without an IQ. He same how was able to scam thousands a month from those fools. Amazing how easy it was to fool a human.<p>

Stan has two works with him helping him keep the place running. The newbie was Wendy Corduroy. The daughter of Manly Dan, as the name said. He was named the manliest man in the world because of his brute strength, father and husband skills rather surprisingly. A respectable man who works as a lumber man, he respects the law, works till his bones crack or when his body gives. Which will never happened before. Wendy had the lost strain somehow. She was a normal lazy rebel girl.

She didn't do mush unless she was wanted to or forced, and frankly that was rather rare. Wendy is a mellow, down-to-earth, fun-loving and slightly lethargic teen who is a part-time worker at the Mystery Shack. That would be truly be the best way to describe her. She's rather kind if well you're kind to her and her friends. If not she would most likely to be embarrasses you with a prank of some kind. Like that senior princess that bullied her freshmen year. Prom was a reenactment of her favorite movie Carrie, it wasn't blood though. That was just nasty.

Then there was a young man named Soos. Soos has been with the shop for years. He is a rather loveable man. Friendly is simple was written in his DNA. Yet the man was rather slow childlike man. Even if he could be a rather serious man. When the time truly came. Yet, when he was behind a car he was a pure genius.

Stans other two free workers were his grand-niece and nephew. The two were staining with him over the summer their parent's believing they needed the introduction into the great outdoors. The fist of the two twins was a young boy named Dipper. Dipper is a young thirteen, ye he is intelligent, compassionate, self-conscious and rational, Dipper Pines can't wait to leave adolescence in the rear-view mirror. Born adventurer at heart, Dipper can't sit still and is always looking for the next riddle to knowledge far beyond his age. Yet, this knowledge and lust came with a curse. Kids his age seemed to invade him and not trying to talk to him. His twin sister was really his only friend he had.

Mable his sister was well completely different. Mable is optimistic, zany, energetic, kind and full of spirit. She is an optimist who skips through life with a braces-filled smile and an assortment of extremely colorful knit sweaters. It is her outgoing personality and fearless curiosity that comes in handy when Dipper needs help solving a mystery, even if she isn't always aware of her silliness.

* * *

><p>"finally home." A blond standing just a little above six-foot. He had somewhat long sun-kissed blond hair spiking in each and every direction completely out of control and defining the laws of gravity. He had a rather impressive build. He had a pro swimmers or cyclist body. He was rather muscular yet extremely Aglaia. He wore a plain black shirt with what seemed like armor-plated underneath. Plane orange baggy pants, blue sandals. A blue thin holster tied to his right leg, a pouch hooked onto his belt. The strangest part was the stunning Katana tied to his hip. The sheath was a stunning midnight black with a shimmering golden trim telling a story of two men fighting for the very lives against a mighty demon.<p>

"Hmm it looks nice." Naruto said looking at the old shack. "Still a piece of shit but still." He mumbled watching as the massive letter G fell into the ground. "I'm going to be forced to repair that later." Naruto mumbled looking at the letter before heading in.

* * *

><p>"Slave driver." A rather steamed child spoke. This was Dipper Pines, the younger sibling of Mabel by nearly a second. The twelve-year-old child was rather on the short and underweight. Dipper wears a trademark blue and white hat, with a blue brim and a blue pine tree on it. He has somewhat messy brown hair and relatively pale skin, and his nose is a bit darker than the rest of his face. His eyes are brown, with rather large bags underneath. He wears a navy blue hooded vest, a reddish-orange T-shirt, grey shorts, white socks with a red stripe, black sneakers, and a grey digital wristwatch. The boy was rather steamed at his great-uncle Stan. The man was using him as a free worker he called him. Working full-time without pay. That's what he called a slave. All he wanted was to lock himself into that room and read the journal. It spoke of so much interesting creatures and myths that sounded so real by the way he was writing. The one that interested him the most was this strange creature called "Shinobi." A human like creature that hunted down fail creatures saving human life. All that was shown was a katana telling a story of a battle and a strange orange circle. But he wrote he was able to perform godlike feet. He wanted to meet this thing so much.<p>

"Naruto!" Soos spoke throwing the door from its henge shocking the boy as he ran in circle screaming the name. He blinked rather surprised seeing even Stan seemed rather excited from whom ever this man was. Most likely a rich idiot that bought into all this none-since. He signed ignoring even Wendy seem rather happy for whom ever was coming. Why would she be happy to see a customer. Not like she worked that much in the first place. Wait! Maybe it wasn't a customer. What if it was her long-lost boyfriend coming back after so long. A man who even Grunckle Stan seemed to love so much.

"Naruto's back! Naruto's back." A rather glade girl sang as she skipped through the building. She has round blushing cheeks, long brown hair that reaches her hips, her eyes are the same brown as Dipper's, just with out the bags. She simple wore her combo of a rather interesting sweeter that glowed for some strange reason. Matching earrings so forth. This was her older twin by five seconds Mabel Pines.

"Mabel you don't know this Naruto guy." Dipper dead pinned looking at his sister as she smiled ignoring her brother completely.

"Of course I do. A hunk that's who he is." She said looking at her brother as he face palmed himself. Of course she was going to say something like that. This summer her hormones were going off the charts. It was ridiculous. She felt in love with a Zombie for loves my sake.

"And if he isn't?" Dipper said looking at his sister.

"Then he's not silly." She said giggle believing it was a rather simple question. Now he thought of it, it was a rather easy question. "Just watch." She said smashing her finger into his signed as his sister did those strange things. Where did she get such a personality from in the fist place? His eyes glanced at the door hearing the small bell rang. He went from steamed to pissed the hell off. Wendy, was jumping into his arm as he swung her around like a princes reuniting with their princess. He simple glared at the man thinking what her had he didn't.

Yea he was around her age, taller, perfected tan, blond hair, blue steel hard yet loving as snow. He had a perfected body comparing him to those posters she had in her locker.

"Ohh Dipper you are no match in this game. It's like Krillen vs Goku and Vegeta fusion." Mabel said laughing knowing he was going what most done. What do I have she/he doesn't have?

"Be quite." Dipper grumbled staring at the man before his eyes drifted to a small orange swirl. He just froze looking at the swirl on his back. Same size, color, shape. Everything, The distinction was a blued eye blond wielding a golden trimmed Katana. And finally the little orange symbol. The same symbol he saw written throughout the third journal. What was it, who or what it meant. So many questions such little time, he must find this out. The author, he must find him and see if this Naruto guy was connected to the books after all. He just had to discover this world secrets. Taking the moment Dipper vanished from the crowed disappearing into his room. He need some type of clue. Any form of clue that lead him to this secret.

* * *

><p>Naruto couldn't help but plant a massive grin on his face as he walked through those glass doors seeing non other than his family waiting for him on the other side. Smiles that lightened the very abyss waiting for him on the other side. Smiling seeing him after a two long years training at that stricken as hell school. Wendy the normal cool and calm fun loving girl her grew up with was so happy she jumped in arms. Literally jumped into his arm like a bad romances movie or something.<p>

"Wow Wendy-chan you got...Shorter." He dead pinned smiling as he was 'softly' punched in the shoulder as the group laughed.

"Hey I may have gotten shoulder, but at least I knew how to multiply in middle school." She said smiling knowing the blond wasn't the smartest man in the world. Unless he truly needed to be.

"Oww Burn!" A small girl yelled laughing with the others as she pointed at the hot blond.

"That is an amazing sweeter." Naruto said completely forgetting about the dis. The sweeter wasn't only orange, his favorite orange by the way. It also had a ramen theme. A fucking ramen theme.

"I know right I made it myself. Along with the earrings." She said proudly showing off her craftsmanship.

"Oh I dable in cloth making two. My boxes are an orange and green combo with toads dancing with ramen in hand." He said his short attain being his worst attain as he counted to talk too this Mabel girl.

"I thought when he came back he would be more mature." Wendy mumbled looking at her best friend as he talked about his different boxers. After heading to that martial arts school would drill something into his mind making him more mature. Than again, were the fun in that be?

'Only if you knew.' Stan thought looking at his adopted son. He found the child when he was five stealing the first journal. He was furies seeing a mere child find his secret library so easily. Yet, when he went to grab his wrist. A guest of wind threw him into a wall with a katana blade drawing blood from his chest. He started yelling how he found father books. Where were the others and so on. He was shock thinking that the author gave birth to the child. Yet, every thing cleared when he said his gods' child wrote the books. He was stun hearing there were multiple books. And since than they had a partnership. And a partnership turned to family. Even if he hated that happened. He felt rather week.

"Naruto." He said gaining the blonds attain.

"Hey that hair thing worked." Naruto blurted out seeing his full set of hair. Wendy burst out laughing along with Mabel.

"You just had to mention that." He yelled remembering the goodbye with 'love' prank he done. He was famous in his youth for his full head of hair. Better than Jiraya's. And that was saying something.

"Yes. Yes I did." He said rather serious causing the four to laugh. Well mostly the three at Stan.

"Anyway. Your room was invaded by your cousins here. Mabel, and the other one Dipper." He said trailing off seeing multiple buses pull up as wallet people walked out. He become completely oblivious of well everything around his as he watched them walk towered his shop. "Question latter. Play 645!" He yelled putting his little eye patch over his glasses. "You go somewhere." He said showing both Naruto and Mabel knowing Mabel would freak the guys out as well. Naruto had a goddamn sword. Not so good at business.

"Union break." Wendy said pulling her old friend along chuckling a little hearing that old man scream she wasn't in the Union. Why the hell are collage football players in the Union then? She should be in the Union too.

"You're in the Union?" Naruto asked looking at the shorter redhead believing it for a second.

"Nope. Let's go. The gangs dieing to see you again." She said looking at the blond.

"Yea, wonder how they changed." Naruto said remembering three years ago.

"Well Lee, well he didn't change that much. Well besides his head growing with his body. He looks like a walking Bobby-head. Nate didn't change that mush ether. Though he's going for a bad boy type of look. Tambry went for a outdoor crazy girl to a cell phone addicted girl." She started smiling finally being able to hang out with the blond.

"No way." Naruto said remembering how Tambry was a female Tarzan. Going from a person thinking TV was a waist of time from a phone addicted girl seemed a little far fetch.

"Oh yea though Thompson went from your benching partner to a big man, but damn he has a way with women." Wendy said remembering a ten level girl completely disgusted in him. Well until he talked too her far a second. After that she was all over him.

"Oh he's taking my advise after all." Naruto said ignoring the glare he was just given.

"What?" Wendy asked looking at the blond wanting to know this little tale.

"The most simple, yet genius pick up line in the world." Naruto said a triumph pose as he remembered the one lesson Drake and Josh gave him. A simple complement then leave. They always came back, sometimes. You were on your own when they did.

"Does that really work?" Wendy asked not really believing it after hearing all those horrible pick-up lines at school.

"Worked with me in Japan." Naruto said as he counted walking ignoring the girls sudden stop.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" She asked catching up with him.

"Hmm nothing." He simple said knowing fullywell he should stop there.

* * *

><p><strong>So Titanfall. Does not live to the hype it was given. God no, but this isnot a CoD and BF clone. And here is why.<strong>

**Gameplay: Game play is great in the game. From the slandered FPS with and without the titan. The park core system is brilliant. It was extremely simple, yes it caused some misdirection, but that could be forgiven easily. Even if those damn shotguns and that damn upgraded targeting system for the pistol is a noobs lover. **

**AI: The Titan's Ai is fantastic. Fallowing you were it can in the battle filed defending you from threats. Though bots however are just idiotic. It is nearly impossible for them to kill a Pilot, but they still did them somewhat right. If you pay attain and stand next to a group of human AI's or grunts you could here them cheering a you one. They were amazed seeing a Pilot in battle so close. Feeling as if a Pilot is a Spartan like in Halo, and sometimes after finding and killing so many human bots you mistake a pilot for one. And well they will flying spin kick your ass. And the robots are just emotionless things that killed innocent. And would fight with the commanders since they have no directed command to them. And When in side a titan the voice is amazing supporting you through the battle telling you when chances are slim or when you are needed the most. **

**Story: Not much of a story. All we really know is the IMC is a company military thing fight the rebellious. Or something like that. As I said not mush of a story lasting only four hours. Two four each side, witch are nearly the same mission just different teams. And the worst part, even if you are winning four hundred to 50 you still lose if the story commands it. Which is forgivable if there was a story there. I'm not sure if the game was rush by a gamers bone E3, or they focused on the multilayer far two much. At one point a dude makes a sacrifices himself, but with all the yelling and gun fire you could hear a thing.**

**"Graphics.: Let me say one thing. It doesn't make a game. LoZ ocarina of time is one of mine favorite games and well I'm 18. But damn everything in this game is sexy as fuck. Environment, titan, everything us simple stunning. And the dragon creature things are stunning. Their is so mush time spent into the look it's simple stunning.**

**Mutiplayer: Again problems. Not much verity for matches. But can't blame them. Capture the flag. From LMG and sniper campers too Titan campers, same with Search and destroy. A stander 6v6 perfect in my own thoughts. 64 titans running around would break the strangest PC. Yet, still lacking. No clans really? This game would be perfected with clans and customization suits. **

**Finaly: A smooth stunning play-though that separated it's self from the head FPS. A new interesting Combat mixing infertility and Mechs. But the lack of contacted is killer. It stands alone for COG and BF but doesn't have enough unf behind it to stand along them. Now I want to say one more thin that keeps bothering me. People are bitching about not enough destruction. They haven't played the guy yet. Their the guys waits three minuets until their titan spawn in ready. If you could destroy builds it would become strictly Titan vs Titan. They only chance foot soldier got is the buildings. I would give TitanFall a 7/10.**

**What to do next time: If they make a new Titanfall they need a solo Campaign that could be played with multiplier. Customizing you're titan and armor. More maps and mods to be played. This game has such a great world, yet. The creators didn't explore the world or universe they created.**


End file.
